A slider is commonly used in an industrial processes where a tool or part is attached to the slider end. The tool is then slid forward to perform a function. The tool is then withdrawn by sliding the slider back. Sliders are commonly used in high production machinery where the same action is repeated for hundreds or thousand of parts an hour, for example, as part of an assembly line station. Sliders must then have long service lives, provide accurate positioning, and still be inexpensive to make and service.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,062,862 issued Dec. 1, 1936 to G. J. Calame for Guide for Blade Frames of Slicing machines shows a sliding device with parallel sliding elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,661 issued Sept. 11, 1956 to J. J. Sloyan for Machinery Supports shows a sliding device with parallel sliding elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,597 issued May 6, 1958 to J. J. Sloyan for Machinery Supports shows a sliding device with parallel sliding elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,590 issued Aug. 7, 1979 to Gregory J. Dwyer et al for Universal Floating Guide Means shows a sliding device with parallel sliding elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,112 issued Apr. 28, 1981 to Robert E. Magnuson et al for Floating Pillow Blocks shows a sliding device with parallel sliding elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,738 issued Jan. 20, 1987 to Robert E. Magnuson et al for Alignment Compensation for Linear Bearings shows a sliding device with parallel sliding elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,145 issued Mar. 8, 1988 to Bruno Egner-Walter et al for Device, Especially Reciprocating Wiper System for Motor Vehicles shows a sliding device with parallel sliding elements.